Coude optics systems are common. These devices are used primarily in telescopic systems where the detector is in a fixed location relative to a movable telescope or as laser beam directors. Prior art coude optics systems are described in an article by W.L. Casey and D. D. Phinney published in Society of Photo Optical Instrumentation Engineering, Vol. 887 Acquisition, Tracking and Pointing. That article describes 32 coude optics systems. In none of these systems does the beam pass through one single point of rotation. This invention was disclosed by the applicant and his co-inventors but not claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,348 issued Nov. 28, 1989.